The Demon Within
by LunaMay98
Summary: Two people have always been by Naruto side but what happens when Naruto feels like he has been betrayed all because they have found someone to love. Will Naruto feel the same way when Sasuke comes into the picture? Or will Naruto just get hurts worse? This is a SasuNaru Story.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been the odd one out? Do you know what it is like to have a mask on all the time? Have you ever been shun from your own kind?

I have

I have always thought that everyone has a demon inside of them. Some can hide their demon while others have their demons revealed. Though for me, my demon is different from the other individuals. Not because I have a greater evil or no evil in me. My demon is different because I have the nine tale fox demon. My name is a name everyone says with vemon. Very few say my name like any other name.

Naruto Uzumaki is my name. I have bright blue eyes, and sunkiss skin. I know some people wonder why I woud let people know that I have the demon in me. That's tough when you have whisker scars on my cheeks. I don't mind anymore since I have gotten use to having them. Besides what is the point to hide them if everyone knows of what I am.

I have a few people that I could call my friend. One of them is my teacher Iruka. Even though his parents were killed by the demon fox, he still adopted me. Some people say it's out of pity, but I don't think so. Another person that I trust is a person name Gaara. Iruka had also adopted Gaara. Gaara might seem cold to most people but he was actually a very caring person.

Those two people were the only ones that I trust. The only people that I could count on. Well, I thought I could trust them. I guess people are not what they always seem. Especialy when they found someone to love.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two. I am slowly adding length to each chapter. I am still pretty new at writing so I'm trying to make at least a decent story. Please tell me what you guys think. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>I hate waking up to an empty house. Who the hell wants to wake up to silence! Usually Iruka is making breakfast and Gaara always has music on. I guess they decided to let just leave without me! They both are probably out with their new lovers. It makes me cringe just thinking about that. Iruka is dating one of my other teachers name Kakashi. I don't trust Kakashi since he is always reading Icha Icha Paradise books. Plus I don't like Kakashi adopted son, Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha family had a dark past. Sasuke older brother Itachi murdered the family except for Sasuke. So of course being a family friend Kakashi adopted Sasuke. Sasuke best friend Neji Hyuuga is dating Gaara. Neji and I don't get along mainly because he used to beat me up and still does without Gaara knowing.<p>

As soon as I finished getting dressed I heard the front door open. I ran down the stairs since I was curious on who was home. When I got closer to the voices, I glanced at the clock and noticed it was one in the afternoon. When I enter the kitchen I saw that Iruka, Kakashi, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke were all standing there. I must have been loud since they were all staring at me. I lost my footing since I was wearing socks. Socks and tile floors do not go together when rushing around.

"Dobe." I heard Sasuke muttered as I got up. "Teme." I growled out as I walked closer to the group. "Why is everyone here?" I asked ignoring how Neji was holding Gaara. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that Gaara is happy but how come I never find someone who loves me. That wasn't the only reason why I got annoyed by them but I was also jealous since I used to have a crush on Gaara.

"Naruto, we are moving in with Kakashi and Sasuke. " Iruka said with a smile. I didn't know how to respond. I had live with a pervert and someone who hates me.


	3. Chapter 3

So I will probably only update on the story about once or twice a week. Just depends how busy I get. This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I'm still working on my writing skills so thank you for baring through the mistakes. Thank you to anyone who reads this. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Poor Naruto, he's going to be Sasuke slave. Anyways I do not Own Naruto.

* * *

><p>I gave Iruka one of my fake brilliant smiles. " Oh." Was all I could I made it sound happy. I mean it's not like I'm losing much. I had no friends in this neighborhood. The only people who talk to me are my dad, brother, and the people who beat me up. Other than those people, everyone avoids me.<p>

"When do we move?" I asked avoiding much eye contact. "Tomorrow." Iruka said happily.

"I guess I should start packing." I told them. Iruka smile fell. "Naruto, you can't bring all of your belongings since you and Sasuke will be sharing a room. He doesn't want his room to clutter with your things." Iruka told me.

I could already fell the unwelcome. I nodded and went to go pack a few things. I packed the items that I would need plus a few pictures. I had a picture of my parents, a picture of my parents holding me when I was younger, and a picture of Gaara, Iruka and I on the day he adopted us.

I started to feel like I was fading from Iruka and Gaara hearts. They found someone who needs all their time. I think all I'm going to do is get in the way. I finished packing and put my two bags on the other side of the room. I decided to just go to bed early. It's not like anyone of the will notice.

The next day I was awaken by Iruka. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only seven in the morning. I gave Iruka a questioning look. "We are going to finish packing and then be on our way to get settle in at our new home. " Iruka told me.

I sighed when I heard the word home. To me, it's not my home, it's just a house. A home is where you feel welcome. A home is a place where you are excited to go to everyday. A home is where you have a loving family. Until I am persuade otherwise that this is more than a house, I will ony call it a house and not a home.

After we finished packing, we put everything in the back of our truck and hit the road. It's not like Kakashi and Sasuke house is a long drive, it's just Iruka likes to get everything done as quick as he can.

We soon made it to the house. Kakashi house was not a small house but it wasn't big. Sasuke and Kakashi could have lived in the Uchicha manner, but the place was just one huge painful memory. As we started to unpack I still felt unwelcome. I knew as I headed to the room that Sasuke and I would be sharing I knew nothing good will happen. I doubt him and I will instantly become friends. When I opened the door, I didn't even see a bed for me. I only saw one bed and I knew that was Sasuke's. The only thing that came close to a bed was a sleeping bag. I didn't feel like making a big deal about this on our first night here. Plus, they might have to save up some money to get me another bed.

As I was unpacking the door opened and the last person I wanted to see came in. Sasuke for a few minutes acted like I wasn't even there. After awhile, he finally acknowledge me. "I have rules for this room if you want to stay here, aright dobe?" Sasuke said in his cold voice.

"If I don't follow those rules?" I asked to tired to even call him a teme. "Then you can sleep on the roof." He told me. I growled knowing that the rules were going to be ridicules.

"Rule one: Keep your side of the room neat." I groaned at that rule, I wasn't the neatest person. "Rule two: If I ask you to do something for me,than you do it. Rule three: when school comes around you don't mention how you live with me. Rule four: you are my slave." Sasuke said with a cruel smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

So I know this is very short but I wanted to update this story on what I had so far. I will make the next chapter longer than this. I'm sorry for slow updates. I DO NOT own the characters. Please review so I know what people are thinking. Enjoy

* * *

><p>"Isn't rule two and rule four just the same thing?" I asked. I don't know why that was my first thought when he said all the rules. I know I should freak out about being his slave but for some reason I just wasn't to worried about it. I mean what is the worse he could do? Actually I don't want to think about that.<p>

"Dobe, was that actually your first question?" Sasuke asked looking amused. I nodded not really sure if he was actually being serious about the rules. Though he is a man who never really jokes. Since I stopped paying attention to what was going on, I jumped when I noticed he was right in my face.

"Teme, why are you so close to me?" I asked a bit nervous. He smirked and I felt my face become flush. No, I wasn't blushing! I was just getting a sunburn from inside the house. Sasuke soon put a little more distant between us so I made a dash out of that room. I knew he was smirking but I just ran as fast as I could till I got to Iruka.

"Iruka! Sasuke is saying I have to do whatever he says!" I whined to him.

"Naruto, I'm sure you just misheard him. "Iruka said as Sasuke came in the same room looking innocent. I knew he wasn't since he had a smug look on his face. Kakkashi knew Sasuke wasnt innocent but still agreed with Iruka. I pouted since it seemed like I was always in the wrong.

I stomped and went to go see what Gaara was doing. I opened the door and saw Neji was in there to. I sighed knowing that Gaara would just pay attention to Neji instead of me. I felt like I had no one to talk to. I slowly went to the room that Sasuke and I shared. When I got up there I saw that all of my stuff was gone.

"Dobe, if you want your stuff back you have to do something for me." Sasuke said.


End file.
